De cita por Palermo
by Ofira
Summary: Xanxus invita a Squalo a lo que sería su primera cita juntos luego de que se consolidaran como pareja (aunque ninguno de los dos hablara de ello, pero lo saben, claro). ONE-SHOT Xanxus/Squalo. Advertencias: Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **La primera cita de Xanxus (24) y Squalo (21) desde el secreto a voces de su relación se hace oficial. Para ellos, la primera cita será para no olvidar. Universo de KHR.

**Dedicado a:** Mirna, mi Squalo, espero que te guste cariño, le he puesto todo lo que gay que pude.

**Advertencia:** Posible OC.

* * *

_**De cita por Palermo.**_

Cuando el plan surgió en su cabeza le había parecido una buena idea, de hecho hasta sonaba bien, pero ahora, viendo la boca abierta del albino y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, todo lo que en su mente había sido un propósito discreto, se desmoronaba poco a poco. Imbécil, tendría que haberse quedado en su habitación o sacar a pasear a Bester.

— ¿Quieres… que yo vaya a cenar contigo? ¿Los dos… a solas? —repitió el albino, aún bastante crédulo de la veracidad de su preposición, a la vez que avergonzado. ¿Acaso le estaba invitando a una cita, él, Xanxus?

— Eh… — No supo que responder, maldición, ahora sentía que haría el ridículo. Bien, la cosa no debía de ser demasiado difícil, invitar a una persona a salir no es la gran cosa, claro, con una persona común y corriente, ¿pero cuando tú y esa persona son ambos parte de un escuadrón de mafia y además, hombres, qué se supone se deba hacer?

—Sólo quiero ir a comer en ese lugar, pero no hay mesas para uno. — Entonces desvió la mirada y Squalo tuvo que hacer todo lo que estuvo a su alcanza para no reír, ¿qué clase de excusa absurda era esa?

—Está bien —.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces irás?—, el moreno pareció aliviado, pero en el acto sus facciones se endurecieron al notarlo, asintiendo para sí mismo y levantando la vista hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba por encima de la puerta de su oficina, —a las 21hs, no quiero retrasos basura—.

—Lo que diga el jefe— comentó con cierto tono burlón el espadachín antes de retirarse de la habitación, con el pecho tan acongojado como el mismo pelinegro.

Era la primera vez que saldrían juntos desde que compartían más que solo el uniforme, y ambos lo sabían.

o.o.o.o.

Al caminar no podía evitar mirar de reojo al albino, luciendo unos pantalones increíblemente apretados y de color ladrillo y más arriba… bueno, en realidad si le preguntaran el color de sus ojos en esos momentos no sabría responder. Pero había algo raro, detuvo sus pensamientos en seco y lo miró, entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que andaba mal, llevaban más de 30 minutos caminando en absoluto silencio. Y eso, en una criatura tan parlanchina como lo era Squalo, era signo de una evidente incomodidad.

—Si no querías venir tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes— el tono de voz molesto con lo que dijo aquello trajo de regreso a la realidad al pelilargo, que lo miró para luego juntar el ceño y chasquear la lengua.

—Sí quería venir, ¿aquí estoy no?—.

—En parte—.

De cierto modo el moreno tenía razón.

—Yo… digo, nosotros nunca habíamos hecho esto, no sé qué mierda decir—.

—Es sólo una estúpida cena—.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

Eran casi las 21:45 cuando llegaron al restaurante, ubicado cómodamente en un pequeño pero ancho pasaje de una de las principales avenidas. El clima veraniego era encantador y soplaba un viento fresco endulzado a almendras por las flores abiertas que pronto se enlistarían para la celebración de la Fiesta de Mandorle in fiore.

Le Capriati les abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, ubicándolos en su mesa, reservada previamente por el moreno, lo cual no hizo más que sorprender al albino, entonces cenaron. Y nuevamente, lo hicieron en un silencio total. Podría haber hablado de lo que sea, de la comida, del molesto olor a almendra del ambiente, incluso de lo maricón que era una cena de a dos en un restaurante familiar, pero no hubo charla de ningún tipo.

* * *

Salieron del restaurante pasadas las diez y media de la noche, pero en la capital de la Mafia, esas horas significaban que la gente común ya no caminaba por la calle, se encontraban bordeando la avenida a pie y completamente a solas. El único sonido ambiental que los acompañaba era el del tráfico.

POV Xanxus

Sigue sin hablar, sólo camina a su lado y en línea recta, ignorando como su hombro choca a propósito con el suyo, el cretino sólo sigue avanzando y ni siquiera él sabe cómo hacer para que hable, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

POV Squalo

Sentía el roce constante de Xanxus en su brazo y tenía la intención de tomar de su mano, no había nadie en la calle como para ser observados, pero estaba seguro que tal acción no haría más que enfadar al moreno. Iba a rendirse.

En ese momento ambos giraron a verse abriendo la boca para el inicio de una palabra, pero cerraron sus labios al unísono y luego de un corto intervalo de intercambiar miradas, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reír, recién ahí se dieron cuenta de lo patético que estaban siendo. Conocía cada marca en el cuerpo del otro y ahora sólo no se sentían cómodos para hablar.

— ¿Adónde iremos ahora? No tiene sentido haber llegado hasta aquí y luego marcharnos—.

—Bien, entonces vamos a la plaza principal—.

— ¿La_ Fontana Pretoria_? —.

—Sí—.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos allí? —.

Una sonrisa socarrona se pronunció en las comisuras de los labios del moreno y entonces el albino recordó por qué también se llamaba ''La fuente de la vergüenza'' y qué actividades se realizaban en ella.

Llegaron a lo que era la fuente más curiosa de la ciudad. Ocupa el centro de la plaza, y se levanta a un nivel más alto que la Vía Maqueda, que atraviesa uno de los lados de la plaza. Las pilas con agua se disponían en forma de tres niveles concéntricos, rodeados de estatuas representadas por monstruos, animales mitológicos, y los cuatro ríos de Palermo, el Oreto, el Papireto, el Gabriele y el Maredolce.

Y no sólo por la por la desnudez desinhibida de sus esculturas la plaza es vulgarmente conocida como Piazza della Vergogna.

Echó un vistazo a la redonda, pero como supuso, no había nadie a los alrededores, estarían a solas para lo que les plazca.

Saltó la pequeña verga que pretendía alejar a los turistas que decidían tomar fotos sujetando los atributos de algunas ninfas de mármol y seguidamente jaló del brazo del albino para que éste hiciera lo mismo. Tomaron asiento en las escalinatas, al lado de las balsas que creaban círculos concéntricos con el agua a su alrededor.

Y sólo fue en esos momentos en el que no necesitaron palabras, apenas se sentaron el moreno asió el cuello del espadachín y éste le echó los brazos al cuello, semi-recostado contra el escalón y con los labios del moreno devorándole las fauces. Mordisqueó y lamió sus labios con la lentitud más dócil para la voracidad con la que usualmente atacaba.

Su mano se hundió en la profundidad de su cabello, acariciando la piel de su cráneo mientras los sedosos mechones plateados se escurrían como el agua entre sus dedos.

—Xanxus, espera—.

Frunció el ceño por ser interrumpido, rodando los ojos y alejándose lo suficiente para ver su rostro completo, — ¿Qué?—.

El albino tomó su rostro entre sus manos, enmarcándolo con sus palmas y depositó un beso corto en sus labios, seguido de una mordida denodada.

—No te pongas marica—.

— ¡Cállate imbécil, y escucha! —.

— ¡Qué cosa!—.

—Gracias por la maldita cita—.

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a su rostro de nuevo, a su vez, el espadachín cerró sus ojos y esperó encontrarse con los labios ajenos, pero entonces unas gotas cayeron en su rostro que le hicieron parpadear confundido, alejando la cara de Xanxus con su mano y mirando al cielo.

La lluvia se desató casi de la nada, cayendo con goterones gruesos y pesados, se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia las vergas, saliendo de un salto y buscando refugio en el pórtico del edificio más cercano.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me retracto, esta cita es espantosa— Xanxus levantó una ceja y le miró 'ofendido', entonces lo jaló de un brazo hacia la lluvia para empaparlo.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Me estoy mojado! —.

—Te ibas a mojar de igual manera al regresar así que cállate basura—. Y para asegurarse de que su amenaza se cumpliera lo cogió por la cintura, ciñendo su cuerpo al suyo y cerrando su boca sobre la suya mientras la lluvia calaba por entre los huecos de sus vestimentas, pegando cada centímetro de tela a sus cuerpos. Se separó y lo miró, con la camisa ya traslúcida y el cabello cayéndola pesado y recto por los hombros.

—Tienes el cuerpo de una mujer—. El albino iba a protestar, pero se calló por la interrupción de una gran mano encima de su boca— no te haces una idea de lo que me provoca verte así—. Entonces el rubor asaltó sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirar hacia otro lado bastante consciente de que con su camisa mojada estaba semi-desnudo.

* * *

No era el lugar propicio para hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero no había tenido tiempo para replicar porque fue jalado hacia el callejón por las manos de Xanxus. Tenía sus labios atacándole el cuello y mordiéndolo hasta el extremo del dolor, pero ni siquiera podía detenerse a pensar en ello porque estaba siendo atendido por unos largos dedos alrededor de su hombría. Exclamó de sorpresa cuando fue levantado en vilo por el moreno, apresurándose a sujetarlo del cuello para no caer antes de que apoyara su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón. Su pantalón favorito ahora estaba tirado hecho un ovillo bajo las botas de su jefe y éste trataba a tientas con el cierre de su pantalón, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los botones del jean.

Cuando unieron sus cuerpos ambos observaron el rostro del otro, mirando las reacciones que la intromisión provocó en sus rostros. Jadeando, con los labios abiertos y el rostro acalorado surcado por sudor. Mientras Xanxus arremetía contra su interior, Squalo se esforzaba en no cerrar sus ojos sólo para ver el rostro del mayor y lo que provocaba la excitación en él.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, inclusive la lluvia parecía no caer. Lo único de lo que eran conscientes fue del calor del cuerpo del otro, las sensaciones que nacían desde la parte baja de sus vientres y se disparaba como descargas eléctricas por todo sus cuerpos.

Sentirse así no era para cualquiera.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión eran ya casi de madrugada, empapados hasta la coronilla y con frío, pero todo parecía ser ridículamente gracioso, porque entraron por el pasillo secreto, cogidos de la mano y con la intención de compartir una ducha para luego hacer lo mismo con la cama.

Aquella primera velada no será fácil de olvidar. Para ninguno de ambos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Se suponía que esto no debía de ser tan largo… se me fue. Se me fue bastante, espero que no me haya quedado TAN GAY (creo que fallé).

Y sí, mi Xanxus se ríe, no es ningún sádico extremista con cara de amargado 24/7… hace un descanso de dos horas los fines de semana.


End file.
